99 Days Worth of Love
by RuruPuppy2854
Summary: Leaf became a maid at Gary's house and was forced to become his personal maid. What will she do now that she is forced into living near Gary every single day?
1. Day 1

Day 1

A girl with long brown hair skated down the streets with two bags of luggage and headed toward a huge house.

"Hi, my name is Leaf and I hope you'll take good care of me." Leaf greeted a girl with long brown and a bit curly hair.

"My name is Daisy. You must be the new maid. Welcome to your new home." Daisy greeted back. "This is my grandfather, Professor Oak. You'll be helping him out a lot."

"Hi Leaf. I'm the one known as the famous Professor Oak. I'm thrilled to have a helper in the lab. The place is quite messy." Prof. Oak stated.

"Messy? More like a tornado or a hurricane had gone through the place. You need to clean the lab!" Daisy commented as if she had said it every day.

"That's not good! You have to keep the place clean unless you want dust to collect there and some Pokemon to make a nest there!" Leaf shouted at the professor.

"It's great to have a determined maid, but to get scolded by a maid who just came here is quite embarrassing." Prof. Oak sighed after saying it.

"Putting that aside, shouldn't you be introducing someone, grandfather?"

"Oh! Thanks for reminding me Gary. This is my grandson, Gary Oak." Prof. Oak introduced a boy with spiky brown hair and a pair of very soothing green orbs.

"Nice to meet you. Are you already falling for me?" Gary greeted the girl.

"Huh? No way! Who would want to fall for a playboy like you?" Leaf shouted back, clearly embarrassed.

"Says you. Grandfather, I want this girl to be my personal maid." Gary, kindly let's not forget, asked Prof. Oak.

"Sure! Why not?"

"Don't decide things by yourself! I want to have a say in this too!" Leaf shouted.

"Too bad. You're a maid, so you don't get a say in anything, _Leaf_." Gary told the poor girl.

"Meanie! Hey, don't use my name!"

"Says you."

"Now Gary, don't bother her too much. She is new here, you know." Daisy tried to protect the girl.

"Whatever you say, sis. Here's your weekly schedule." said Gary as he handed her a paper.

**Weekly Schedule**

**Monday - Friday**

**5:00-7:00 ~ Cook breakfast and Wash clothes**

**7:00-7:15 ~ Prepare to go to school**

**7:15-4:00 ~ School**

**4:15-8:00 ~ Clean Living Room, Kitchen, Daisy's Room, and Gary's Room**

**9:00-10:00 ~ Cook and Eat Dinner**

**Saturday**

******5:00-7:00 ~ Cook breakfast and Wash clothes**

**7:00-12:00 ~ Clean Living Room, ****Kitchen, Daisy's Room, and Gary's Room**

**12:00-1:00 ~ Dry clothes**

**1:00-2:00 ~ Eat Lunch**

**2:00-6:00 ~ Water Plants**

**7:00-9:00 ~ Help Prof. Oak and Clean Lab**

******9:00-10:00 ~ Cook and Eat Dinner**

**Sunday**

**********5:00-7:00 ~ Cook breakfast and Wash clothes**

**7:00-1:00 ~ Clean Living Room, Daisy's Room, The Lab, Bathroom****, and Laundry Room**

**1:00-2:00 ~ Prepare and Eat Lunch**

**2:00-9:00 ~ Clean Game Room, Movie**** Room, Kitchen, Gary's Room, and Water Plants**

**9:00-10:00 ~ Cook and Eat Dinner**

"There's even a game room and a movie room?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, can I borrow a pen?" Leaf asked Prof. Oak.

"Sure?" Prof. Oak gave leaf a pen.

"Thanks." Leaf said as she scratched out things on the paper and wrote a few things. Gary peeked over her shoulder to see what she was writing and this was what he saw.

**Weekly Schedule**

**Monday - Friday**

**5:00-7:00 ~ Cook breakfast and Wash clothes**

**7:00-7:15 ~ Prepare to go to school**

**7:15-4:00 ~ School**

**4:15-6:45 ~ Part-Time Job**

**7:00-8:00 ~ Clean Living Room and Daisy's Room**

**9:00-10:00 ~ Cook and Eat Dinner**

**11:00-12:00 ~ Do Homework and Study**

**Saturday**

**5:00-7:00 ~ Cook breakfast and Wash clothes**

**7:00-12:00 ~ Clean Living Room, ****Kitchen, Daisy's Room, and Gary's Room**

**12:00-1:00 ~ Dry clothes**

**1:00-2:00 ~ Eat Lunch**

**2:00-6:00 ~ Water Plants**

**7:00-9:00 ~ Help Prof. Oak and Clean Lab**

**9:00-10:00 ~ Cook and Eat Dinner**

**Sunday**

**5:00-7:00 ~ Cook breakfast and Wash clothes**

**7:00-1:00 ~ Clean Living Room, Daisy's Room, The Lab, Bathroom, and Laundry Room**

**1:00-2:00 ~ Prepare and Eat Lunch**

**2:00-9:00 ~ Clean Game Room, Movie Room, Kitchen, Gary's Room, and Water Plants**

**9:00-10:00 ~ Cook and Eat Dinner**

"There!"

"You have a part-time job? What kind of a maid are you?" asked Gary.

"Sorry if I have a part-time job. I'm trying to earn money for my family."

"It does make sense. Having a job as a maid to give her family money and have another job to earn herself money." Daisy reasoned.

"Thanks for understanding, Daisy." Leaf smiled at her.

"Since today is your first day here, why don't you get accustomed to the place and have a relaxing day in the garden if you're done unpacking." Daisy offered.

"Thanks! I'll do just that."

"That's boring. Let's go to my room and have fun." Gary tried to offer.

"Um, no thank you!" Leaf quickly declined while thinking of ways how Gary will try to do something to her.

"I bet you're thinking of something perverted." stated Gary as he looked Leaf right in the eye. "Oh? Do you want me to do those things to you?"

"No!" Leaf shouted looking disgusted.

"Aww. Why not?" asked Gary as he made his puppy eyes face.

"What part of no don't you understand?" Leaf asked as she backed away and headed to the house.

Chapter End

This is gonna be fun! Don't you think so?

Leaf: Uh, no. I don't want to be stuck with him for how many days?

Gary: 99

Hehehe. I can't wait to put my ideas into action. This will be fun for the both of you if only you two will get along.

Leaf: What! I'm not getting along with him

Gary: Says you. By the way, Ruru does not own Pokemon in anyway. Now back to teasing Leaf.

Leaf: Eww! Don't you dare try to touch me!

Ehem! Review members! Now end the commentary section slash chapter!


	2. Day 2

Day 2

"I'm lost." stated Leaf as she stood in the middle of the hall somewhere in the house.

"Of course you are." Gary said as he popped his head of a room that was close by. "Daisy forgot to give you a map of the house."

"Thank you so much for your kindness to give me directions around the house, oh young sir." Leaf said sarcastically. "Now give me the map."

"Why?"

"You took it on purpose so that you could see me wandering around. Now give me the map. You do know what time it is, right?"

"12:37 in the morning."

"Yes and I need to unpack and wake up at five tomorrow or rather today." Leaf said as she stood still near Gary's room.

"I still won't give it to you." Gary stubbornly told her.

"Give it to me already!" Leaf shouted as she waltzed into Gary's room. "Where is it?"

"Won't tell you."

"What do you want?" Leaf asked, clearly giving up. Not long ago, she passed Gary's room numerous of times and of course he offered his help on one condition.

"Well, I want you to-"

"Gary! Are you still awake? You have to get some sleep for school tomorrow." Daisy interrupted as she walked into the room.

"Don't wanna!"

"I'm sorry to be asking you to do things, but can you make sure he goes to school?"

"No problem!"

"No fair! Using a maid to wake me up!"

"You will go to school whether you like it or not." Daisy kinda scolded him.

"I should get going." Leaf dismissed herself slowly grabbing a paper from Gary's desk.

"Hmm? Hey!" Gary shouted as Leaf closed the door, running away with the map.

-With Leaf-

"Finally!" Leaf sighed as she sprawled herself all over the bed. "It's already 2:00." she said as she fell into a deep slumber.

-Three Hours Later-

"I can't sleep at all!" Leaf shouted as she went into the restroom in her room to change into her maid outfit. It was the usual maid outfit except with the skirt up to her knees. "I can't believe I agreed to wake up Mr. Playboy."

"Morning Leaf." Gary greeted her while leaning against the door.

"Ah!"

"Why so surprised?"

"You snuck into my room!"

"I just came to greet my favorite maid. Who wouldn't do that for a beautiful girl like you?" 'Great. Another pickup line of his.' Leaf thought.

"I don't intend to fall for you." Leaf stated as she put her arms up defensively.

"That's mean." Gary said as his smile, not smirk but smile, turned into a frown.

"Who cares about your feelings. I got some washing to do and some cooking to start." Leaf said as she forced her way out by throwing Gary to the ground. Just so you know, it was the technique where someone sneaks behind you and you throw them over your shoulders to the ground in front of you for self defense.

"Ow."

-Somewhere Around 7:00 to 7:15-

"There. Now I'm ready to go." Leaf said as she smoothed out some wrinkles on her school uniform.

"Where are you going?" asked Gary as he popped his in.

"School."

"Aw. Ohh! I know. I'll come with you." Gary suggested as she dashed to his room.

"Looks like he finally goes to school on his own free will." Daisy stated as she peeked in.

"Looks like it."

"Let's go. We don't wanna be late."

"Ha! Thought you two could leave without me did you?" Gary asked as he pushed his way in between the girls.

"Gary!" Daisy shouted.

"Young sir, please restrain from scaring Miss Daisy." Leaf scolded.

"Just call me Gary and why are you talking like that?" Gary asked her in a confused tone of voice.

"I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to call you that, young sir." Leaf answered him.

"Stop that. You are my personal maid. You can call me Gary."

"Yeah, but it would feel awkward if I'm the only maid calling you by your first name."

"She's right, Gary."

"Don't take her side! Like I said, you're different from all those other maids. You are a personal maid! Get it in your head." Gary tried to explain, but Leaf was already in the limousine and ready to go.

"I'll call you that when I want to_, young sir_." Gary cringed at the title.

"Stop that!"

"Says you, _young sir_." Leaf teased.

"Stop it! Hey! Don't steal my lines."

"Whatever you say."

"Daisy! Do something about her!"

"No can do."

"Wow! We're almost there already. What a nice looking school." Leaf said as the limo neared a school with silver gates and whatever you find in rich schools.

"How long has it been since I've seen people other than maids and butlers?"

"Two months ago." Daisy answered. "Looks like I better go. I have class earlier than you guys." 'Ninth graders. When do they want to have fun?' Gary thought.

"I better go, too."

"Why?"

"I'm a new student, unlike you." Leaf answered him as she hopped out into the school grounds.

"I got to go meet Ash and the others, then." 'Who?' Leaf thought.

"Yo! Gary! Long time no see buddy. Who's she?" a boy with spiky black hair ran to Gary.

"She's my new maid. Personal maid. Her name is-"

"Leaf. My name is Leaf."

"Hi, my name is Ash." Ash introduced himself. "By the way, why did you decide to come?"

"No particular reason." Gary answered as his eyes wandered to Leaf, who looked away and walked to the building.

"Oh, okay."

"Shouldn't I be meeting the others?" Gary asked.

"Shouldn't we be meeting the others?" Ash asked, unaware of the question that was just asked.

"Uh yeah." Gary agreed as he sweat-dropped.

"Then let's go!" yelled Ash as he dragged Gary to the building. Gary didn't even noticed a nob of fangirls around him until he was dragged.

"Another ordinary day." sighed Gary.

Chapter End

Yup! Another ordinary day.

Gary: Of course. I am popular among the girls.

Leaf: Gee, I never knew. The only person I see is a pervert.

Gary: That's mean.

Who cares about you? I care only of Leaf, the rest of the girls in the cast (No Fangirls), and my readers. I will also be announcing that we will only or rather I will only appear at the ends of chapters.

Leaf: Saves my time. My time near the pervert here will be cut in half on the commentary.

Gary: Author sucks.

No, I don't. Besides, you'll be taking that back further in the story.

Gary: I will?

Leaf: He will?

Yup! Um... Oh! I do not own Pokemon! Review readers and...

**THE END! FOR THIS CHAPTER ANYWAY AND HERE ARE SOME DIRECTIONS.**

****\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

PRESS IT!


	3. Continuation of Day 2

Continuation of Day 2

A/N I won't be able to upload a lot of chapters until summer because of my expo coming up soon. I am nervous for the upcoming day so forgive me for not uploading for a long time. I do not own Pokemon, thank you very much. Start the chapter!

Chapter Begin

"Welcome our new student." said a teacher with long black hair and purple eyes. All of the students looked at hair as if they were waiting for her to do something crazy. Just then, a girl with long brown hair stepped into the room.

"My name is Leaf Green. I hope to get along with everyone." Leaf introduced herself. Suddenly, the class asked Leaf about things like, "What do you do for a living?" "Where do you live?" "Do you have a crush on anyone?" and so on leaving the poor girl frightened.

"Settle down!" the teacher yelled at the students with her cold glare. The whole class sunk into their chairs with scared looks on their faces. "Good. You may sit ne-"

"Sorry we're late!" yelled a boy with spiky black hair and another with brown spiky hair. Leaf could tell who they were from their voices. Well, the brown haired boy to be specific.

"You two are late! Both of you have detention." The teacher scolded them as they stood still like statues.

"Yes maim!" the black haired one or rather Ash answered almost immediately.

"Hey! I just got here for the first day. You can't put me in detention already." the brown haired boy protested as he looked up. 'Boy, does he sure have guts, that Gary.' Leaf thought as she still put up a façade.

"I guess you are right. I'll let you off this time, Mr. Oak." the teacher reconsidered as she heard some yelling from the back of the class room. "Maple, Hayden! Stop you're bickering this instance!"

"He started it! Grasshead here threw a paper at me with a sentence that insulted me!" a girl with brown short hair, yet long bangs yelled back.

"No…more…" gasped a boy with green hair and to match with it, a beautiful pair of green eyes. All of the girls find every trait of him attracting except for one thing. He was being choked by the girl. Gary and Ash just sneaked away from the classroom entrance and went to their seats.

"Miss Maple! Let him go this instant!" yelled the female adult as she banged her long ruler on the chalk board.

"Yes Mrs. April!" agreed the girl as she dropped the boy's neck causing him to smack his head on the floor, leaving him unconscious.

"I am very sorry for the disturbing introduction. Please sit next to Misty Waterflower. Raise your hand please." said Mrs. April as a girl with orange or red hair raised her hand. Leaf smiled and waved to her and Misty waved back. "Maple, you bring Drew to the infirmary."

"Yes maim!" shouted the girl as she pulled the collar of the unconscious Drew to the infirmary.

"Man. Why do they have to argue on this one perfect morning?" asked Gary as he pushed his chair back, leaning on it. The fangirls in the classroom swooned over him with hearts in their eyes. He just smirked at them, causing them to sigh and faint.

"Gee, you're as popular as ever." whispered Leaf from behind him.

"What can I say? I'm a lady's ideal man." answered Gary. Leaf just huffed at him.

"Mr. Oak! Pay attention or do you want detention like your friends?" yelled Mrs. April. 'Who are his friends?' thought Leaf.

"No maim!" answered Gary as he sat up straight. The fangirls were already taken to the infirmary if you wanted to know.

"The girls were taken." informed a beautiful, young nurse with short brownish black hair. She was as young as 20 in age. Boys all swoon over and even get injured to be in her care.

"Boys." Misty said a she crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Leaf just giggled at their unattainable love.

"Hey!" yelled Gary and Ash as the whipped their heads back. A boy with purple hair looked coldly at the new student.

"Don't disapprove of her that quickly." a girl with mid-length blue hair and cobalt eyes started a conversation with the boy. Leaf turned to look at them. "My name is Dawn Hikari and this is Paul Shinji. Don't worry. He's like that to everyone." Dawn answered Leaf's unspoken question in a happy and giddy mood.

"..."

"Quiet!" yelled Mrs. April.

-Lunch; 11:40-

"Class was kinda fun today." Leaf stated as she walked out of the classroom with Dawn and Misty. The boys had headed out first and went to the cafeteria.

"I guess. It was hard to hear after all of the yelling and screaming." Dawn said as she recalled the events that happened in the morning.

"It was the first time I've seen such an event in the morning. My old school was quite old in the etiquette." Leaf told her new friends.

"Well Leaf, you're going to have these events more often than you usually do." Misty told the girl. Leaf just sighed and had her back slumped.

"Great. More trouble than staying at the young sir's house." Leaf muttered to herself. Misty and Dawn stopped and walked forward. They turned back, hands on their hips, leaned to the middle and looked Leaf in the eyes.

"Who is the young sir?" they both asked. Leaf shuddered at how they can be so in sync with each other.

"Uh, Gary?"

"You're staying at his house!" yelled the girls. Leaf had to close her eyes and covered her ear to prevent from being deaf.

"Yes, I'm staying there and as a maid. It's to work for money to pay for my family's house bills. Is there something wrong with that?" asked Leaf.

"No, nothing." Misty answered. Dawn just nodded.

"We were just surprised." Dawn continued Misty's sentence. Leaf just smiled back.

"We better go get lunch. I'm hungry." Leaf changed the topic. The two just nodded and started to speed walk to the cafeteria. "Wait up! What's the hurry?"

"May is gonna be mad without enough food to fill her stomach." Dawn answered.

"May?"

"The girl who choked Drew Hayden this morning. Brown hair. Blue eyes. You know-" Misty was cut off by a girl behind Leaf.

"Me." said a girl with long, brown bangs and short hair. Leaf jumped at her sudden appearance. The other two stared at her. "What?"

"Nothing." Leaf said as she held her chest and was breathing hard.

"Then let's get going! I'm hungry!" yelled May as she ran down the hall. The girls ran after her like she was a wild lion.

"Wait up!" yelled the three as they had slowed down and stopped breathing hard.

"She sure runs fast for a girl." Drew popped in between Leaf and Misty.

"Ah!" Dawn shouted as Misty and Leaf threw Drew to the ground in front of them for self defense.

"Ow! I don't want to be knocked out during the time I can eat lunch." Drew told the girls as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Your fault for scaring us." Leaf said as she walked ahead.

"Great! I have a friend who can understand my feelings." Misty sounded pleased. Dawn walked ahead and caught up with Leaf. "Hey wait up!" yelled Misty as she ran to Leaf and Dawn.

"Girls are so mean." Drew stated as he rubbed his head and jogged to the girls who were already almost out of sight. 'Maybe this might be the funnest school I'll ever go to.' Leaf thought as she headed to her destination.

Chapter End

Man that was long.

Gary: How come Leaf gets the spotlight? Aren't I the main love character, too?

Leaf: I'm better than you. You should know that by now and why am I supposed be with you as in with you romantically?

Gary: I'm popular?

Blah blah blah. Now on to the thanks. Thank you LeafxGreenx3 for giving me tips for writing and for reviewing. Thank you Usa-As-In-Bunny for reviewing also.

Leaf: Thank you!

Gary: What about me?

Go and thank yourself. Anyway, review readers!


	4. Day 3

"Why? Why oh dear mother? Why?" asked Leaf as she rolled around on her bed over and over for about an hour. It was one fifteen in the morning. Leaf was exhausted from running around at her work place, much less have to study until the middle of the night.

"Miss Leaf, you should go to sleep. Staying up late is bad for your skin," said a maid as she turned off the lights and finally bid a good night's rest. Leaf stayed awake.

"I can't go to sleep!" yelled Leaf as she stood up on her bed and tangled her fingers with her hair. Once she had calmed down, there was a knock at the door. "Come in. What do you want?"

"Just one thing. For you to go to sleep, Leaf. Do you know how late it is?" asked Gary as he opened the door with bags under his eyes. He was carrying his pillow with him. Even though he was sleeping, his hair was still spiky as ever.

"I can't go to sleep," said Leaf as she bounced on her bed and crossed her legs once she felt the comfy surface of the bed. Gary sighed.

"What do you need to do before you sleep?"

"I need you to go away and free me from your personal maid thing," said Leaf as she took her pillow and threw it at him.

"I see. You don't need a pillow then. What else do you need to get rid of? Your blanket?" asked Gary as he held her pillow under his other arm.

"Hey! I need that pillow," yelled Leaf as she went down and tried to snatch it from him. Keyword, tried.

"You'll need to do better than that to get your pillow back," said Gary as he stepped away from the area Leaf planned to tackle him in. Leaf just to the ground as her face smacked the floor.

"Gary Oak! Give me back that pillow!" yelled Leaf as she made numerous attempts to get her pillow. Just then, a maid walked in.

"Please go to sleep, you love birds! The whole house can hear you," said the maid in her pajamas and left rather quickly, knowing she had just yelled at one of the owners of the house. The two just stared at the girl as she sped back to her room.

"I noticed something," said Gary as he looked at Leaf.

"What is it this time?"

"Instead of calling me young sir, you called me Gary Oak. That's a first," said Gary as he threw her pillow at her, thinking she'll catch it. Instead of catching it, she stood there shocked with her words just earlier and her left eye was twitching. "What? Did I say something to annoy you?" asked Gary as he stared at her and was slowly leaning in.

"No, you didn't say anything. You did something," said Leaf as she hit him on the back, causing him to fall down.

"What did I do?" asked Gary as he rubbed his sore chin. The two looked at each other. They stared at each other. "Do I get an apology?"

"No, you don't. Don't think because of how late it is, you get to do perverted things," said Leaf as she looked down at him and turned away.

"Hey! Be happy you get to stay here for your job. I deserve a thanks and an apology," said Gary as he stood up and walked quickly out of the room, leaving the door open.

"I can't falter now. I just can't. My family needs my help and I can't afford to lose this job. When I get enough money, I'll go back to having my part time job for good. No take backs," said Leaf as she headed back to bed. As she closed her eyes, she felt the darkness engulf her into a dark dream.

**Around Five in the Morning**

"Please put this into the washing machine."

"Can you cook this recipe for me? I don't have enough time on my hands."

"Can you hang these clothes? I have to get the table set up."

"Yea. Sure thing," said Leaf as she was bombarded with tasks. A butler passed her.

"Oh, Miss Leaf?" he asked as he stopped to look at her.

"What is it?"

"Can you please help the professor with his research. He needs to get it done before the afternoon." That's it. She was gonna faint any second. "Oh, and please don't faint during your job. That will cut your payment in half and we don't want that. You've worked so hard for the young master to go to school each day and we won't pity you by giving some of our salary. Good day."

"Miss Leaf?" asked a different maid. Leaf nodded at her as if to grant permission to talk. "You won't be going to school today. We need you here to help with the preparations."

"Okay. I'll call one of my friends to give me some notes," said Leaf as she started walking to her first destination again. The maid nodded. She passed by Gary's room and saw him standing, looking at her. "What?"

"Aren't you going to school?" asked Gary as he leaned on the door frame.

"No, I can't. All of the maids and butlers have to get ready for a party," explained Leaf as she started walking again.

"You are so busy. Why can't you just take a break once in a while?" asked Gary as he went back inside his room, not waiting for a reply.

"I don't have time," muttered Leaf as she headed to the laundry room once again.

"Miss Leaf?"

"Yes? Do you need anything again?" asked Leaf as she looked at the maid who told her to hang the clothes.

"Yes, I do. I need you to set the table for me. I just found out that there are a lot of rooms that need dusting," said the maid and headed for an empty room.

"Why do I have to get the hard jobs? I don't even know how to set the table up!" said Leaf as she sighed.

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot to give you this," said the maid from a few seconds ago as she gave Leaf a paper that has instructions on how to set the table up.

"Thanks," muttered Leaf as started walking to her destination. When she was able to see the laundry room, she yelled, "Finally! I had to stop for conversations all of the time."

"Nice to hear that," said Gary as he passed her. "Not. I bet you aren't going to school for the whole day at this rate."

"You guessed right. This party has too many decorations to handle without me here. Since you're going to school, why don't ask Dawn or Misty to take some notes for me," said Leaf as she put the pile of clothes into the washing machine.

"Sure, no problem," said Gary as he made his way to the front door.

"Oh, and you'll have to walk to school today! There won't be anyone free to drive you to school!" yelled Leaf. Gary looked back.

"Thanks for telling me!" yelled Gary as he ran to the front door. 'Why is he running?' thought Leaf as she looked in the direction Gary went.

"Miss Leaf, can you go and help the professor? Any longer and he'll go crazy," said the butler as he passed her again. Once he was out of earshot, she screamed.

**With Gary**

"Hey, Gary!" yelled Ash as he ran to catch up with his friend. Gary turned to look at the panting boy.

"What do you need?" asked Gary as he held Ash's shoulder to help prevent him from falling. After a few seconds, Ash caught his breath.

"It isn't like you to walk to school," said Ash in between breaths.

"I know. There's a birthday party for Daisy at my house today, so all of the maids and butlers had to pitch in and help," explained Gary. "Leaf has to help, too."

"Oh well. It's nice for you to walk to school once in a while, right?" asked Ash as he walked ahead of Gary. Gary ran to catch up with the boy. Just a few minutes later, Drew and Paul came running, but Drew was the one doing the running. Paul was just being dragged along with him.

"Nice day, isn't? Where's Leaf? Oh well. Let's go. We don't want to be late!" said Drew, but his words came out jumbled. Instead, it came out as, "Nie da, izi? Whey Lee? Ho ell. Lego. Whee dough wanti be lae!"

"What?" asked Gary as he tried to figure out what Drew had said.

"I said that we don't want to be late," said Drew as he pulled Paul to the front gate. Paul gave a grunt as his neck was being chocked by Drew's pulling.

"Cabbage! Let him go! You're gonna kill him," said May as she came from behind the boys. Misty and Dawn caught up with May a few seconds later.

"Why do you have to be so fast?" asked Dawn after breathing in and out for a few seconds.

"Grass Head! Let him go," yelled May as she choked the poor boy. Paul crawled out of Drew's grasp and stood up to fix his tie. Dawn rolled her eyes at him.

"Even you can worry about looks?" asked Dawn as she kept her gaze at the boy. Paul gave another grunt.

"Why do you have to always be so annoying?" asked Dawn furiously.

"Why do you have to always speak to me when I'm a ruler away from you, troublesome?" asked Paul as he looked at her in disgust. 'Why does she always have to look her best? There isn't going to be a party each day or anything.'

"Hmph!"

"Stop that you two," ordered Misty as she gently pushed Dawn away from Paul. The two glared at each other. You could practically see some electricity going back and forth.

"Calm down!" yelled Drew. "Why don't want the school to be fried by your glares."

"It won't!" yelled Dawn as she looked at Drew in anger. The other females sighed.

"This is going to be a long day," muttered Gary as he headed for school.

**Meanwhile With Leaf**

"Why do I have to get the hard stuff to do?" yelled Leaf as she sat on her bed with a pile of clothes, a recipe, and instructions on the floor.

**Chapter End**

Whoa! Stop there!

Leaf: Why? It isn't the end of the day yet.

I know. This chapter has become way too long compared to the others.

Leaf: It has?

It has.

Gary: I had most of the spotlight this time. Isn't that great?

No, it isn't. I can't believe you worry about how much spotlight you hogged instead of your sister's birthday.

Leaf: I even thought that you at least had a heart that cares for your own sister.

Why do boys like him have to be like this?

Gary: What are you blaming me for?

Review and please do not mind how extremely arrogant Gary is this time.

Gary: What!


	5. Continuation of Day 3

A/N I am so sorry for not uploading during the summer even though I said I was going to. I was dragged away from the computer to help guide my cousin go around and have fun. I felt really tired and wanted to sleep a whole day even though I can't. Thank you for reviewing. I appreciate it very much. Enjoy!

* * *

**Continuation of Day 3**

"Miss Leaf?" asked a maid with short ginger brown hair and bright orange eyes as she peeked into Leaf's room while holding a piece of paper with instructions. Leaf looked up and and dusted herself off and tried to look like she hadn't walked into a forest and came back in a blink of an eye.

"Oh, what do you need, Marie?" asked Leaf as she looked at the paper in Marie's small and fragile hands. Marie held it up and and gently put it on Leaf's study desk.

"Well, during Miss Daisy's birthday party, we'll be having a slight problem," answered Marie with a worried look. "We don't have enough room in the party hall to put all of her presents. We can't simply look like we don't have enough money to upgrade this house to have enough space."

"What am I supposed to do?" asked Leaf as she flipped through a bunch of tasks she has to take care of in her head. Then she stopped because if she kept going, she would've fainted from stress.

"Could you help us clean one of the guest rooms to put the presents? Some are even coming in at this second. We must hurry," replied Marie as she quickly left, leaving Leaf to her problems.

"Why do I have to get more stuff to do?" muttered Leaf as she moaned. She then headed over to a white board. "I should write it down so I won't forget," said Leaf as she wrote in marker for her new task under her other seven tasks. Just then, Professor Oak came.

"Ah, Leaf. Come quickly. I need help with organizing some papers on my desk. I'm not a very neat person even though I'm a professor," said Prof. Oak as he slowly closed the door and left. Leaf frowned as she took the paper on her desk and scanned through it. Written neatly and centered, it said;

**I know you are probably struggling with a bunch of tasks right now.**

**Even so, I must tell you that I need you to pick up my dress for my birthday.**

**It is at Heart Tailoring on Crystal Street.**

**You must not know where this is so remember to search it online.**

**Also, You can't attend my birthday party tonight.**

**It is because we are short on maids that attend to guests.**

**Thank you for putting up with all of the work.**

**~ Daisy**

"Just great. Really," Leaf said to herself and wrote a memo on her board. Then there was another knock on her door.

"Miss Leaf! I need you you to help bake a cake for the party," asked a maid with short blonde hair in a high sing-a-long voice. Leaf sighed as she waved her off.

* * *

"Mr. Oak!"

"Yes?" questioned Gary as he whipped his head to face his teacher.

"What is more important than my lessons, young man?" asked Mrs. April as she put her hands on her hip and leaned forward to see Gary more clearly.

"Why, nothing, of course," answered Gary, scared of Mrs. April. He was as stiff as a statue and if you painted him teal, you made a statue of Gary Oak.

"Then why were you turned around?" inquired Mrs. April as she straightened herself and crossed her arms.

"Uh, asking for a pencil?" Gary answered hesitantly as he nudged the girl behind him for a pencil. She gave him her pencil, blushed furiously, and fainted.

"I see. Next time, you shouldn't be so secretive," Mrs. April finally said after a few long seconds of boring a whole through Gary with her cold stare. "Christy, take Serena to the nurse please. Report any problems when you get back."

"Yes maim," said a girl with black hair that reached her back as she stood up.

"You seem more popular than ever," whispered Ash as he leaned to his right to Gary.

"You think? After missing a week or two of school, they've been getting really violent to talk to me," Gary whispered back while trying not to look like he was talking.

"Mr. Oak! Who are you talking to this time?" asked Mrs. April annoyed because her lessons were interrupted the fifth time today.

"Pencil."

"You've already asked for one," stated Mrs. April as she started to head to Gary.

"Pencil Sharpener."

"Oh really?" asked Mrs. April, suspicious.

"Yes, really," answered Gary as he played around with his fingers under his desk.

"I better not see you talking in class again," said Mrs. April as she turned around and headed to the front of her classroom. Gary started to scribble words on a sticky note that appeared out of thin air. "I also don't want to see sticky notes travelling from your desk to other desks," said Mrs. April without turning around. Gary scratched out the words he wrote on the sticky note and wrote 'bookmark'. He then stuck it in his notebook on some random page.

"Looks like you got caught," whispered Ash as he tried to keep quiet as possible.

"I expect the same from you, too, Mr. Ketchum."

"Yes maim," answered Ash as he sat straight in his seat as if he were a perfect angel. Gary took scratch paper and wrote 'can you ask the girls for some notes so Leaf can study?' Ash shook his head and the bell rung.

"Alright class, have a nice lunch and make sure to talk your heart out there and not in class. You may be dismissed," said Mrs. April as the students filed into the hallway and headed to the cafeteria.

"Thanks for helping, Ash," Gary sarcastically said to Ash as he organized his belongings.

"You are welcomed."

"Hurry up, you two! I need to give a rose to a girl, you know," shouted Drew as he waited at the door for the two. Paul had already left the room and gave a grunt as his goodbye. The three girls were in the hallway, talking about some girl things and were taking their time.

* * *

**After Some Time...**

Gary was walking out of the school gates with his head was hanging low. The whole school was out of students, but him. The sun was shimmering as it sets, but stayed out long enough for Gary to see it. It was as if it was waiting to get a chance to say 'good night' to him. Ash was leaning on a concrete wall as he held a notebook with Misty's name scrawled on the front.

"Hey, Gary."

"Hi," Gary said back with a blank face.

"What's you with you?"

"You should know that. I had to spend my detention with the most evilest teacher in the building," answered Gary as he raised his up and sighed.

"Mr. Bracken? You really are unlucky," commented Ash as he pushed his off the wall and handed Gary the notebook. "I begged Misty for this."

"Really? No injuries?" asked Gary as he snatched the book out of Ash's hand.

"Well, not that much anyway," answered Ash as he remembered being chased around the campus by Misty and her mallet because she thought he didn't take notes and wanted to give him a lesson on paying attention. She caught up with him and missed him by a few centimeters. Misty kept trying to whack him until he said Leaf needed the notes and not him.

"I don't have much time to get home and change into a suit. Why did I have to get detention on today of all days?" asked Gary as he walked passed Ash and headed home. Ash lowered his head a bit and sighed.

"You know, you could have asked a teacher to let you off since it is your sister's birthday," Ash suggested a good reason even though he knew it was too late. Gary stopped and turned around to answer.

"I tried to, but he kept telling me to be quiet!" At this time, Gary was going to go crazy, but tried to stay calm because he didn't want to look like a guy with a bird's nest on top of his head. With the brown color, it really did look like a bird's nest. His hair was sticking out in different, odd spots.

"I think you should go at full speed right about now. Wouldn't you agree, Gary?" asked Ash as he looked at the sun setting. Just a little more and it would be completely dark. Realizing this, Gary's eyes widen.

"Shoot! I'll be in a lecture if I don't get there in time," yelled Gary as he ran home like there was a tornado chasing him. Ash, knowing he was left behind, started walking home to get ready.

* * *

"I wonder when the young sir would return from school?" asked Marie in her usual cheery voice as she held a few neatly folded towels in her hands. The door slammed open as Gary rushed inside the halls. Marie thought he resembled a mess from a Christmas party a few years before. Leaf looked at him as if he ran a marathon, which he did.

"Hey, Leaf!"

"Speak of the devil," muttered Leaf as she looked away and walked through the halls as she motioned him to follow. He did just that. Not long after, they went inside his room. "Young sir, please step into the room and get ready. The guests will be arriving in ten minutes. This should be enough time to take a shower and wear your suit." Seeing as she stood there and not go, Gary thought of something to tease her with.

"Do plan to leave me to my business or stay and watch me change?" asked Gary with a smirk as she motioned to the door leading outside of his room. Leaf glowed a bright shade of red.

"I plan to leave you. I'm here just to make sure you don't dawdle around. Now hurry up!" yelled Leaf as she rushed out of the door and closed it. Gary laughed quietly at her facial expression. "Don't just stand there! Get ready!"

"Uh, right." Moments later, Gary came out of his room with a tuxedo that choked hi on the neck. He was trying to widen it a bit until he saw two maids waiting on him. "Where's Leaf?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, young sir, but she went to the ball room," answered one of the two maids.

"Please follow us," said the other maid as she headed to the ball room. Gary followed them until he saw a room with two huge double doors. It seemed almost as if it was made of gold. Any girl from the town would think they were in a fairy tale. The two maids open separate doors, showing him a display of eyes from everyone in the room. Gary walked right in as if he was in a business meeting and headed to his sister, Daisy, who was standing on a stage like place with a microphone in her hand. When Gary reached her, he turned to face the audience. Daisy looked at the huge crowd with a calm spirit and started talking.

"Hello everyone. Thank you very much for making the time to go to my birthday party and I hope you have an enjoyable time here so it would be worth-"

"It's always enjoyable!" shouted a random person in the crowd.

"As I was saying, please feel free to have a good time here. If you need something, please consult one of the maids or butlers. Thank you," said Daisy as she gave a heartwarming smile any boy would fall for. She gave Gary the microphone, her face telling him to say something nice to the crowd. He took the mic and raised it to his lips.

"Thank you for coming here. This means a lot to my sister. Without further ado, let's have a great time as for today is a day to celebrate," said Gary. He gave Daisy the mic and walked off the stage while looking around for Leaf, thinking she was part of the blob of people who were standing with judging eyes. A girl with mid length brown hair and silver eyes walked up to him. She was wearing a short pink dress that hugged her body and it was halfway up her thighs. Her make up was a bit too thick for Gary's liking.

"Hi, my name's Torah. Nice to meet you, Gary," she introduced herself as she had on a smile. Gary knew it had a flaw, but didn't know what it was.

"Nice to meet you, Torah," Gary greeted back instead of telling her what was wrong with her dress and make up. He knew if he said something, the girl would run away crying and he would get in big trouble for doing that. He decided it was a night for happiness, so why not be nice for a change?

"Would you like to have a drink with me?" asked Torah as she flipped some off her hair that was covering her front neck.

"No thanks. I should really greet some of the other guests," answered Gary as he gave a small fake smile. The girl gave a small huff, but quickly regained posture.

"I agree. I wouldn't want to take up most of your time which could be used to get to know people," agreed Torah as she bowed and headed over to a table to get something to drink. Gary sighed.

"I wonder if every girl will be talking to me. I bet it would be morning before I get to meet all of them," Gary said to himself as he thought of what type of girls they would be. Another girl from the crowd headed toward him.

"Hi, Mr. Gary," greeted the girl as she walked up to him. He saw a small flash of brown hair slip through the doors out of the ballroom. Wondering if it was Leaf, he tried to follow her, but a tug of the girl stopped him. "Where are you going?"

"I have something to attend, so please excuse my rudeness," answered Gary as the girl let go of his arm. She nodded as if she understands and headed off in another direction. With his hopes high of the girl being Leaf, he headed out the door to see if he was correct. As he turned once reaching outside, he bumped into Leaf, causing her to fall down.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going," scolded Leaf as she stood up and dusted herself.

"Why aren't you in a party dress? Aren't you attending the party?" asked Gary as he motioned to the doors. Leaf shook her head.

"Sorry, but in case you didn't know, we are short on maids that must attend to the guests," answered Leaf as she looked at Gary with a tired expressions.

"Then that's no good!" agreed Gary as he had a determined expression.

"I totally agree," agreed Leaf, thinking he meant the shortage of maids, but she was wrong.

"You gotta have fun. Let's get you a dress," said Gary as he took Leaf by the hand and dragged her into a dressing room. Gary asked for a maid or two and they appeared almost immediately. He then sat down on a chair nearby and waited for the maids to finish helping Leaf try on a dress. A moment later, Leaf came out. She wore a red simple dress. It had the top flipped out a bit and hung on her neck. It showed nothing special about Leaf.

"Too simple, basic, and red. I don't think it fits her at all," commented Gary as he shook his head. Leaf went back in with the maids as she tried another dress. She then came out wearing a yellow dress with some frills at the bottom. The fabric was smooth and glossy. The only problem was the dress showed too much of her right leg. Gary shook his head and stuck his tongue out to indicate 'ew'. Leaf went in the dressing room again, and soon came out with a purple dress with a few sparkly white flowers scattered randomly. Some glitter was scattered all over her dress, making it a bit of an eyesore with it being so bright. "It just doesn't fit her. You guys should take it down a notch on glitter."

Leaf, once again, tried on another time, she came out wearing an orange dress that had frilly layers and sparkly stars were randomly sewed on the top part. The hems of the dress was dipped in some glitter. It looked almost like a sunset sky with some snow, but Gary didn't like it. "It is too princess like. How about something more plain?" asked Gary as he waved them off. They did as told and Leaf came out with a blue strapless dress that had a rhinestone pattern that was vertical and was layered with three different colored blue fabrics, but it wasn't dipped with glitter this time. 'Close to perfection' was what Gary had said.

After a few minutes longer than the other times, Leaf came out wearing a green one strap dress. The strap was decorated with green handmade roses and had three green roses on her right hip. From there, a dark, almost transparent fabric coiled around her and fell on top of a beautiful shade of sea green fabric. To keep the theme, Leaf wore a green rose that was tucked neatly on the left side of her head.

"Perfect!" said Gary as he stood up and walked to Leaf. "All that's left is makeup and accessories." He looked at the maids and they nodded. Then the two walked to another room with Gary and Leaf following them.

"Is this necessary?" asked Leaf in a hushed voice as she tried to make sure she didn't bump into anything. If she was careless now, she would injure herself more with her light green high heels.

"Of course. If you wanna blend in with people in the party, you have to dress up," answered Gary with confidence. Knowing she would lose, she stopped her protests.

"We're here," said one of the maids as she opened the door and entered. In the room was countless of necklaces of all kinds and some bracelets of all sorts. Gary walked over to one of the displaying necklaces and took a look at them. Then, he went to the next one. After ten minutes, he found a perfect necklace for Leaf. It had a leaf piece that simple, but a bit fascinating.

"After the event is over, you can keep the clothes," said Gary suddenly, snapping Leaf out of her trance while looking at the piece of accessories. Leaf nodded in slow and gentle way. She smiled.

"Thank for these clothes," thanked Leaf as she hurried to the ball room.

"You forgot the makeup," said Marie as she poked her head in the room.

"Thank you, Ms. Obvious," Gary sarcastically stated, "but I'm pretty sure she'll be the attention of the party tonight, next to Daisy." Marie nodded with a smile.

* * *

"Leaf!" shouted a bubbly voice as it seemed to near her by the second. Leaf whirled around to find Dawn. She was in a pink strapless dress that had a frilly bottom. Dawn also wore two pink heart clips to clip the bangs on the sides and had tied her hair up with a pink hair tie. Basically, everything was pink. Followed behind Dawn was Misty and May. Misty was wearing a reddish orange dress that seemed like the colors smeared perfectly into a sunset. She also let her down and had a bright orange flower clipped on her hair. May wore a fuchsia dress that was almost exactly like Misty's but had some fluff to hems and had a light purple headband that had a fuchsia colored feather hang down her face.

"You look positively gorgeous!" commented May as she clapped her hands together.

"Thanks. You three look beautiful as well," said Leaf as she motioned for them to follow her.

"Oh right, we can't be the last ones to arrive," said Misty as she started following Leaf to the ball room.

"You're right, let's go," agreed May as she headed to her destination along with Dawn. Not long after, they arrived and quietly got inside without anyone noticing. Leaf was pretty sure she saw someone was drunk somewhere around the refreshments. After looking around a bit, she saw Ash and Drew talking to her right. Leaf nudged Misty to get her attention.

"Hm? What is Leaf?" questioned Misty as Leaf pointed to Ash. She looked over there and her cheeks were tainted with a light shade of pink.

"Go and get 'em, Misty," encouraged Leaf as she lightly pushed Misty towards the two talking boys. Then next was May. Luckily, Dawn was left, so Leaf wasn't alone. After getting a drink that had no alcohol, they spotted Paul talking to a girl that had light ruby hair and had the same color eyes.

"Who is he talking to?" asked Dawn, annoyed by his attitude with the girl. How come he never talked to her like that?

"I'm sure they are just talking about nothing special," said Leaf as she tried to calm the raging girl.

"I'm gonna go over there and give him a piece of my mind!" yelled Dawn as she angrily stomped to Paul. Poor guy.

"Well, now I'm alone," murmured Leaf as she took a sip from her drink. Little did she know, Gary was right behind her.

"Well, well, look who I caught on the night of this beautiful party," Gary whispered in Leaf's ear from behind. Leaf froze up and whirled around to get a good look at the person.

"Gary! What are you doing here?" asked Leaf as she tried to calm her beating heart. She finished her drink and left the glass on the table.

"What is that supposed to mean? This is my sister's birthday party. I should be here," answered Gary as he took a sip of his drink.

"Great, just great," mumbled Leaf as she turned and walked into another direction.

"Hey! You can't just walk away from me," said Gary as he quickly caught up to her.

"Can and will," Leaf told him as she walked faster. Gary walked faster, too, of course.

"What kind of guest are you? You're supposed to be kind tonight," Gary said back as he struggled to keep up and had almost spilled his drink. Leaf noticed it.

"Better put it down or you'll make yourself look bad because you tipped it over," said Leaf as she walked ahead of him. Gary had to put it down in since he didn't want to ruin the party. Then, he ran after her, but she managed to disappear into the crowd and out of his sight.

"Man, can she walk fast in those heels," muttered Gary as he ran a hand through his hair. Leaf wasn't far from him, actually she was really close to him. She was just hidden by the people who were bundled close to each other because the were talking about how great the food tastes. Leaf rubbed her bruised foot caused by the heels. _"Note to self, never wear high heels again," _thought Leaf as she tried to walk some more, but failed and fell. Fortunately, Daisy was there to stop her fall.

"Leaf? What are you doing in a dress? It's beautiful, too," commented Daisy as she helped Leaf stand straight.

"Oh, this. Gary found me in the halls and dragged me around from room to rooms for this dress and accessories," answered Leaf as she dusted some dust of her dress. "He told me to keep it."

"Ah, I see," said Daisy, "I suppose I can let you off this time."

"Thanks, Daisy," thanked Leaf as she held Daisy's hands in hers with sparkly eyes. Daisy chuckled.

"No problem at all," said Daisy as her smile faded. "Why don't you find a dance partner."

"I better start looking for one. The final dance is about to start," Leaf said as she rushed off into the crowd and Daisy hoped she didn't fall again. As the final song of the night started, people around her had already paired up and started to dance. It felt lonely to her since she didn't have anyone to dance with.

"May I have this dance?" asked a voice behind her and surprisingly, Gary had bowed down to her and held a hand out. _"Why not? I have no one else," _thought Leaf as she put a hand on his.

"Don't do anything perverted or you're gonna pay," warned Leaf as they got into position.

"Whatever you say, princess," Gary reassured her. After a few seconds, she relaxed and had danced freely with Gary. After a minute, Gary had noticed her left foot had a splotch of blood and stopped.

"What's wrong?" asked Leaf as she stood, waiting to continue.

"Your left foot," answered Gary as he bent down and tried to get a good look at it, but leaf backed away.

"That? It's nothing," Leaf insisted.

"How can that be nothing? I'm gonna give some treatment to it," decided Gary as he held Leaf bridal style and started carrying her to her room.

"Hey! Put me down! People are looking!" yelled Leaf as she struggled to get down, but Gary's grip kept her still. True, a bunch of eyes were looking at them as they neared the double doors.

"Don't worry so much, I'll make sure to get it straight with them later," said Gary as they took their time. Leaf looked at him questionably, but had settled down anyway. "We're here."

"Finally," commented Leaf as she tried to get down, but couldn't. Gary stretched out his right arm and turned the knob, opening the door and walked in. He then let Leaf drop onto her bed.

"I'll get that bandaged up and while I prepare things, you can go and change. I don't think I'll go peek at that flat chest of yours either," said Gary as he opened a white box and took things out of it, taking small glances at her.

"Who are you to comment on my chest?" asked Leaf as she stuck her tongue out and fled into the safety of the bathroom. Gary took a few items and had laid them out on the bed as Leaf came out in her nightgown and sat in the bed.

"It might sting," said Gary as he took a cotton swab and dabbed it at her bruise. Her face turned sour as she felt the stings of pain course through her body.

"Are you done yet?"

"Almost," answered Gary as he but a bandage on her bruise and put the materials back in the first aid kit. "Now it's done."

"You better be. I need some sleep," commented Leaf as she scooted further in her bed.

"Ah, but what do you need it for?" asked Gary with a small smirk, but Leaf caught it anyway.

"For school, you idiot!" shouted Leaf as she dropped her upper body on the soft mattress.

"Uh-huh, "but you'll use up all of your strength for tomorrow's activities," said Gary as he put his hand on her desk. "Looks like I forgot to give you Misty's notes."

"How could you!" yelled Leaf as she sat up with a pillow as her weapon. She threw it at Gary, but he neatly dodged it.

"You have bad aim," Gary observed as he picked up the pillow and threw it at her. "You'll be needing this."

"Thanks," muttered Leaf as she threw him a glare. "Now, get out!"

"Oh well. I'll give you Misty's notes tomorrow morning. You should wake up early tomorrow," suggested Gary as he walked out of her room, holding up a hand to signal 'goodnight' and turned off the lights.

"At least he isn't too bad of a person," Leaf murmured, holding the leaf necklace that hung on her neck as sleep won over her and soon, a black void of nothingness covered her eyesight.

* * *

Long, but still okay. It is definitely longer than I expected, but hey! It's still a good chapter. Make sure to review in that white box down there and the reader who reviewed about the other girls, just wait. The two other ones will come running for Drew and Ash soon. See ya soon!


	6. Day 4

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ri-!_

_BANG!_

The moon and a few stars shone brightly through Leaf's window as she pulled her hands back under the covers and slept a bit more.

_Bang!_

Leaf sometimes wonders why she even accepted the job as a maid. It's quite a pain in the neck. Especially when you have a friend of yours who wakes up at four in the morning so she can prepare, get hyped up for the day, and wake you up.

"Wake up!" yelled the enthusiastic maid, Marie as she yanked the covers off of Leaf in a split second. Leaf's eyes shot open as she glared at the maid. You can never really have peace in this house, if it was a house at all. Leaf mentally sighed and closed her eyes once more. After all, it was hard for someone who stayed up late for a party and wake up only two to three hours later.

"Fine then. Ignore me!" said Marie her orange eyes blazed with annoyance. Leaf flinched at the sound of the door slamming closed. She slowly opened one eye to see if her room was lacking the presence of Marie. Leaf sat up and looked at her alarm clock.

5:07

'_What a waste of seven minutes_,' thought Leaf. She slipped out of bed and into the restroom. She looked to the table near the corner of the restroom.

"Great. Just great! I forgot to leave a set of clothes here last night," Leaf complained to herself. _Last night_. Leaf started to recall last night's events with Gary unconsciously. Nothing as much as a blush appeared on her cheeks, but still, she was kind of embarrassed that a personal maid, _his_ personal maid, had to be treated like a princess. She never really thought of herself as one, but considering the things he had done, she thought it was fine to at least feel she was considered as a human. _At least_. Nothing more, nothing less.

Leaf went back out and took two sets of clothes. She went back inside and changed quickly. After forty-five minutes or so, she gathered all of the clothes her small hands could hold and went to the laundry room to clean the load of clothes.

Another fifteen minutes passed and Leaf came back to the laundry room to unload the pile of clothes. After five minutes, Leaf was in the kitchen cleaning dishes from those who ate very early in the morning. Leaf made a sandwich and made Gary an English breakfast.

By the time she was done, she only had about three minutes to wake Gary up.

"Lucky guy. He gets to sleep in 'til seven," muttered Leaf as she rushed to get to Gary's room while eating her sandwich at the same time. Once she got there, she had to take a few seconds to catch her breath. "I really need to work out more." She opened the door slowly and walked into the room. Gary was still sleeping peacefully even with the loud panting. Leaf got closer to wake him up, but stopped once she was within a few centimeters of the bed. Leaf looked at her sleeping master. His spiky hair was his trademark, but it was a messy lump of brown now. His skin looked so tempting to touch, but Leaf tried to deny her urge. After a second or two debating what to do in her head, she gave up to her urge and reached her hand out to touch his cheek.

Gary's eyes jerked open to reveal his green eyes. The same green eyes Leaf came to like after only hours she spent with him, but of course, she never told anyone this or even whispered it. Leaf yanked her hand back and tried to cover any evidence of her actions. Gary's eyes wandered around the room until they landed on Leaf who was forcing a smile on. Gary could tell it she was hiding something. He felt a little tingle on his cheek from Leaf's touch and knew exactly what had happened.

"Morning, Leaf. Did you like touching my cheek?" asked Gary with a smirk. A light hint of pink appeared on her cheek before she answered.

"O-of course not!"

"You still admitted you touched it," said Gary as a wider smirk appeared, knowing she was lying. He sat up and looked at Leaf, waiting for a cute reaction, but sadly, she looked away. Leaf's heart was beating furiously, but tried to slow it down. He got out of bed and walked to her. "You got some crumbs on your mouth," said Gary as he took a few with the touch of his finger and nibbled it quickly. Leaf could feel his breath on her neck and a deeper shade of pink appeared.

"J-just get ready f-for school. B-breakfast is r-ready," Leaf said as calmly as she could and left the room. After she closed the door, she ran to her room as quickly as she could and slammed the door closed. She plopped onto her bed and touched her cheek. Since when did her cheek get this hot? For some reason, she liked the feel of his body against hers. Wait a minute! What was she thinking? Leaf pinched both sides of her cheek and ordered herself, "Snap out of it, Leaf!"

She looked at the clock on her nightstand.

7:09

"I only have a minute to get ready!" yelled Leaf as she ran into the restroom and changed to her school uniform.

* * *

Leaf ran as fast as she could down the sidewalk and made a very sharp turn at the corners. A limo pulled up beside her and followed her. The window rolled down to reveal Gary as he put on his best smile, which was a smirk, as always.

"Want a ride to school? I'll offer a seat next to me," offered Gary as he looked at her with alluring eyes. For a moment, Leaf wanted to agree, but forced herself not to.

"I'm fine. Go on ahead, young sir. It's my fault I'll be late so I have to take the punishment as the maid of the household and I wouldn't want you to get a tardy mark because of me," Leaf insisted. Gary's smirk faded into a small frown.

"Suit yourself, then," Gary agreed to her request and waved to the driver to go.

"That was easier than I thought," Leaf told herself, "Wait! This isn't the time for this!"

* * *

"Even though you were only here for less than a week, you try to get yourself a tardy mark! What do you have to say for yourself?" scolded Mrs. April as Leaf stood in front of the class, wincing at the words of her teacher. "Stay after class for detention. Make sure you check out this book from the library before the school day is over. You're going to need it."

Mrs. April handed Leaf a piece of paper with a book title written on it. Leaf took it without hesitation and went to her seat. Mrs. April went straight to her lesson right after Leaf sat down. Gary just happened to sit beside her this time. (A/N I'm very sorry if I messed up on the seating chart, but I just can't remember where they sit and don't have a lot of time to make one. So please bear with me if I place the characters in different places in the classroom. ^.^)

"You should've just accepted my offer. I bet it would've been better than detention. I can tell who'll be the teacher," Gary whispered to her while looking at the board. Leaf didn't bother answering, knowing that she'd get into more trouble if she did anything else. "Are you just going to ignore me or are you gonna answer me?"

"…"

"Hello? Hey, chocolate hair! Are you going to ignore me?" asked Gary as he slammed his fists onto his desk. The whole class looked at him.

"What are you doing; disturbing my class like! Mr. Oak, what do you have to say for yourself? You should know better. You've been in school longer than Ms. Green. Hey! Listen to me when I'm talking, young man! Are you even listening?! Mr. Oak!" yelled Mrs. April as she tried to desperately get Gary's attention.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Just continue, I'll be going on my merry way to talk," said Gary, trying to insist that the students would just ignore the world around them and only focus on studying.

"No can do. I'm sorry, but you'll be going to detention with Ms. Green, so please try to keep it quiet! I know you kids would like to get yourselves into a relationship with others, but the classroom is not a place for this," explained Mrs. April, trying her best to put it in a nice way.

* * *

"Leaf! Are you finished? I don't want to stay standing for much longer," complained Gary as he leaned against the wall of the library. Leaf was looking in the history section of the library.

"I'm not done yet. Just wait a little longer, young sir," replied Leaf as she took a book out, but put it back because the title was not what she was looking for.

"Leaf?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know what love is?" asked Gary, wanting to know her answer, but he knew what it would be. Everyone knew what love was.

"Surprisingly, no," answered Leaf without hesitation without even looking at him. Gary's eyes widened in surprise, but soon turned into an evil look, one that Leaf didn't like. Leaf took out another book and kept it in her hands after reading the title.

"Interesting," Gary whispered to himself.

"What is?" questioned Leaf, looking at him this time.

"Leaf, do you want to learn what love is?" asked Gary, hoping she would say yes. Leaf was starting to get a bad feeling about by the mischievous look in his eyes. Knowing she would regret it, she nodded her head in response. Gary smiled his usual evil smirk.

"So? What is love?" asked Leaf, the innocence of her heart shone through her eyes. They were gleaming with curiosity.

"Lesson one begins right now," answered Gary with a smile. Leaf's face paled quite a lot and regretted her decision right away. Gary grabbed her hand and tugged at her to follow. "Follow me."

Leaf helplessly followed, knowing nothing of his plans for her. They headed toward a place somewhere isolated in the library. Leaf looked around, but nothing sparked her interest. Gary then slowly walked closer to her, if he wasn't close enough already. Leaf took a step a step back for every step he took until she could feel the wall behind her. Gary placed a hand on both side of her delicate figure so she couldn't escape no matter how hard she tried.

"Gary? Is something wrong? If not, I really should check out this book," said Leaf, trying to make more excuses to leave in her head.

"I thought you wanted to learn what love is?"

"I do, but maybe some other time?" suggested Leaf, hoping he would agree. By now, she was slightly shaking, but this went unnoticed by Gary.

"Don't worry. The first lesson is a quickie," said Gary, ignoring all of her wishes and mental pleas to leave. "Love is a feeling you get when you meet your destined person." Gary face got closer to Leaf's. "How do you know if you're in love? That's easy. First your heart beats faster." Leaf's heart, indeed, did beat faster. "Second, some blood will rise to your cheeks and redden them." Leaf started to blush once Gary got to closer to her, their noses almost touching. "Yet, you don't want to leave this person alone."

Gary's breath reached Leaf's lips and he was close enough to kiss her on the lips. Leaf suddenly realized what was happening and ducked down, escaping Gary's hold on her. By the time Gary realized she escaped, Leaf was already halfway to the library counter.

"She sure knows how to tick me off," muttered Gary as he started walking after the brunette.

* * *

"Make sure this essay is finished by Monday. No exceptions," said Mrs. April, her voice was like the clap of thunder.

"Yes maim," said Leaf, gathering her things and packing her things.

"Whatever you say, Queen of Essays," said Gary as he leaned back on his chair, yawning to indicate he was bored. Mrs. April gave him the look. Gary flinched and restated his sentence, "I mean, yes maim!"

"Good. Students dismissed." Leaf was already walking toward the door and Gary tried to stuff his things in his bag and went after her. It took a while to catch up with her since Leaf was walking pretty fast for an average walk, but Gary caught up anyway.

"So? How'd you like the lesson?" asked Gary as he walked alongside her.

"I have no comment for the lesson, although, it was weird," replied Leaf as they turned the corner.

"Aw. I thought you'd like it."

"Well, I'm postponing it until I feel like a want another lesson," said Leaf, hoping he'd agree to her silly quest, but knowing him, he probably wouldn't even care what she thinks and would do it anyway.

"Class is class is class! I'll do it whenever I want. I'm the teacher anyway," said Gary. The mischievous glint in his eyes returned and Leaf didn't like it all that much.

"Oh look! We're home already. Why don't you go and eat dinner while I'll do whatever I need to," suggested Leaf as she pushed him to go inside and then ran off to go somewhere.

"Hey! You can't just force me to eat! You know I'm picky!" shouted Gary as he tried to run after her again, but lost sight of her after she ran past the gates.

"Dinner's ready, young master. It's best if you go and eat now to stay healthy. Please don't worry about Miss Leaf. I'm sure she's only going to her part-time job," said Marie as she walked out of the mansion and pushed Gary inside.

"What part-time job? Hey, Marie! Don't ignore me!" commanded Gary while he was pushed in.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"It's hard to catch her using her free time. You know you hardly see here rest," said Gary as he stopped his struggling and walked to the dining room, knowing it was useless if he tried to resist.

"The moment you want to happen will come sooner or later. Don't worry about it so much," comforted Marie as she walked slowly and quietly behind him.

"I guess you're right," agreed Gary. By now, they were almost near the dining room doors.

* * *

Leaf ran as fast as she could to get to her job, knowing she was going to get scolded for coming this late. At least she was sure that the employees where nice enough to let her off more than a hundred times. Soon, Leaf reached the door of a maid café called _Coeurs Colorés._

"Leaf! How can you be late once again? You know how many times this had happened last year. Don't start it again this month!" scolded a voice from the back. Misa, a girl with medium length hair and red eyes, looked at Leaf with disapproval. "Come early next time! It's getting so late that the shop closed already. You're lucky you have at least one customer left who insisted on coming now."

"Don't worry! I won't mess up this order," reassured Leaf as she went to change into her uniform. Misa's eyes said everything. This time, the message was;_ don't you dare mess it up this time because I'll give you a real beating if you do! _Leaf ran out and got a notepad and a pencil. "What would you like to order?" The girl looked up. She had mid-length hair of a beautiful shade of brown and her silver eyes looked like twinkling stars. To top it all, she had a great figure that even star celebrities would envy. As always, their regular customer who came every day would order the usual.

"Good evening, Leaf." Her voice was like honey. Sweet and smooth. Leaf envied her sometimes.

"Right back at you, Torah," greeted Leaf with a smile. What she didn't know was that Torah loved Gary and of course this meant a love war between the princess and the maid. Poor Leaf just doesn't know that she likes Gary, but oh well.

"The usual, please," said Torah and then she went back to reading her book. Leaf bowed slightly and went to place the order.

* * *

Leaf got back and had done everything her schedule called for. Even doing homework was part of it. It was now ten past twelve. Leaf couldn't wait to plop herself on the bed and sleep.

"Hey Leaf!" called a voice as the doors opened with a bang. Gary. "How are you doing? I came here to check if you're still awake so let's have a little one on one chat time."

"No," rejected Leaf as she pulled the covers up and tried to get to sleep, thinking he'll leave once he knew she won't talk to him.

"Come on, Leaf. It'll only take a minute!" begged Gary as he tried shaking Leaf awake, but failed drastically. Leaf was sleeping peacefully as Gary looked at her in annoyance. "She doesn't know how much she annoys me, does she?" Gary questioned himself.

"Wake up at…five. Clean. Get…the laundry," murmured Leaf. Gary rubbed his temples, trying to soothe his headache. He didn't know how many times he wanted to get Leaf's attention, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't even get Leaf to turn her head towards him.

"Oh well," said Gary as he walked out of the room, making sure to close the doors before he left for the night.

* * *

Hi! The ending seemed rushed. It also seems a lot longer than usual, too. For awhile, I don't think I ever said anything about the disclaimer, but oh well. Gary!

Gary: Yes?

Do it! Do it! Do it!

Gary: RuruPuppy2854 does not own pokemon. Even if she did, she won't know how to work the anime.

That's mean! Take it back!

Gary: Don't worry, you'll get used to it. At least until I get my way.

It's not my fault that this story had to get stretched out. After all, it does take place throughout three months and a week or more. I think that is the average time period it takes to woo a girl of your interest who completely hates you for who you are.

Gary: Shut up! It only takes me a week. Just wait and see!

Make sure to review in the box down there!

Gary: Hey! I wasn't done talking!

*pushing Gary out of the room* Bye! See you next time! Make sure to review to your heart's content and don't hold back!

Gary: *almost out of the room* I still want to be in the commentary! I need some spotlight here! Are you just going to ignore-

*closes door* I'll put up the next chapter as soon as possible. Read and Review!


End file.
